cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberium Wars cutscenes
The following are transcripts and recordings of all full motion video cutscenes in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. GDI cutscenes File:G01a|Intro File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_01._Campaign_Introduction_02|North Carolina Badlands (mission) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_02._Goddard_is_Hit|Mission end cinematic File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_03._The_Winds_of_War_01|Opening cinematic (Pentagon (mission)) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_03._The_Winds_of_War_02|Briefing with Jack Granger File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_03._The_Winds_of_War_03|Briefing with Kirce James File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_04._InOps_Briefing_DC_Area|Hampton Roads (GDI mission) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_05._Meet_Redmond_Boyle|Nod's Last Stand File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_06._Turning_the_Tide_01|Opening cinematic (Casabad (mission)) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_06._Turning_the_Tide_02|Briefing with Jack Granger File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_06._Turning_the_Tide_03|Briefing with Kirce James File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_07._A_Terrifying_Discovery|The Port of Alexandria File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_07._A_Terrifying_Discovery|Payback File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_08._Conflict_at_the_top_01|News about Nod WMD and their new Temple in Sarajevo (Establishing a Foothold) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_08._Conflict_at_the_top_02|Redmond Boyle press conference File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_08._Conflict_at_the_top_03|Briefing with Jack Granger and Redmond Boyle File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_08._Conflict_at_the_top_04|Briefing with Kirce James File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_09._Boyle_Orders_a_Strike|Assault on Temple Prime File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_10._Unintended_Consequences|Liquid Tiberium bomb detonation File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_11._The_Arrival_01|The ion cannons (under Boyle's panicked orders) fired on the UFOs File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_11._The_Arrival_02|The invasion File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_11._The_Arrival_03|Briefing with Jack Granger (The Invasion of Munich) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_11._The_Arrival_04|Briefing with Kirce James File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_12._Fighting_Back|German compain briefing File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_13._The_Towers_Must_Fall_01|William Frank interviews with Emel Ibrahiim (The Tower Must Fall) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_13._The_Towers_Must_Fall_02|Briefing with Jack Granger File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_14._A_Trip_to_Rome|Briefing with Kirce James File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_15._The_Control_Node_01|Briefing with Jack Granger (The Final Battle) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_15._The_Control_Node_02|Briefing with Redmond Boyle File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_16._Boyle%27s_Plan_01|Jack Granger contact the Commander on Tiberium Liquid Bomb File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_16._Boyle%27s_Plan_02|Redmond Boyle contact the Commander on Tiberium Liquid Bomb File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_17._The_End_of_the_Invasion|The end of the invasion File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_18._Victory_01|Good Ending part 1 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_18._Victory_02|Good Ending part 2 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_19._Pyrrhic_Victory_01|Bad Ending part 1 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_19._Pyrrhic_Victory_02|Bad Ending part 2 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_19._Pyrrhic_Victory_03|Bad Ending part 3 Sidebar File:G20 File:G21 File:G22 File:G23 File:G24 File:G25 File:G26 File:G27 File:G28 File:G29 File:G30 File:G31 File:G32 File:G33 File:G34 File:G35 File:G36 File:G37 File:G38 File:G39 File:G40 File:G41 File:G42 File:G43a File:G43b File:G44 File:G45 File:G46 File:G47 File:G48 File:G49 File:G50 File:G51 File:G52 File:G53 File:G54 File:G55 File:G56 File:G57 File:G58 File:G59 File:G60 Nod cutscenes Tiberium Wars File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_01._Lazarus,_Arise_01|Briefing with Qatar (First Strike) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_01._Lazarus,_Arise_02|Briefing with Kane File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_01._Lazarus,_Arise_03|Briefing with Ajay File:C&C3 Tiberium Wars - Nod 02. A Merciful Bullet 01|Briefing with Kane (Provoking GDI) File:C&C3 Tiberium Wars - Nod 02. A Merciful Bullet 02|GDSS Philadelphia destroyed File:C&C3 Tiberium Wars - Nod 02. A Merciful Bullet 03|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_03._Kilian_is_Introduced|Briefing with Kane File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_04._Seeds_of_Doubt_01|Briefing with Qatar (Amazon Desert (mission)) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_04._Seeds_of_Doubt_02|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_05._Recovery_Mission_01|Briefing with Qatar (Recovery) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_05._Recovery_Mission_02|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_05._Recovery_Mission_03|Briefing with Kane File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_06._A_Cry_for_Help|The Defense of Temple Prime File:N12c|News Report File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_08._Kilian_Takes_Over_04|Briefing with Qatar, part 1 (Taking Back What is Ours) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_09._Fire_from_the_Sky|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_10._A_New_Enemy|Briefing with Qatar, part 2 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_11._An_Uneasy_Alliance|The Defense of Sydney File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_12._Kane_Lives|Briefing with Kane (Taking Ayers Rock) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_13._Brother_Against_Brother_01|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_13._Brother_Against_Brother_02|Qatar contact the Commander File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_14._Betrayal_and_Consequence|Qatar execution File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_15._A_Catalyst_for_Kane|The Catalyst According to Kane File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_16._The_Key_to_the_Future_01|Briefing with Kane (Capturing the Key) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_16._The_Key_to_the_Future_02|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_17._Delay_at_All_Costs|Briefing with Kane (Operation Stiletto) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_18._Confusion_and_Doubt|Briefing with Ajay File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_19._Kane%27s_Tower|Briefing with Kane (The Final Act) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_20._Ascension|Ending Sidebar File:N04 File:N05 File:N08 File:N11 File:N20 File:N21 File:N22 File:N25 File:N26 File:N27 File:N28 File:N29 File:N30 File:N31 File:N32 File:N33 File:N34 File:N36 File:N37 File:N38 File:N39 File:N40 File:N41 File:N42 File:n43 File:n44 File:n45 File:n46 File:n47 File:n48a File:N48b File:49a File:n49b File:n50 File:51 Kane's Wrath File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Act_1_-_Reunification_2034|Opening (Rio Insurrection) File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_01._Kane_Lives!|Briefing File:C&C 3 Kane's Wrath Bonus Video - Nod Splintered|Bonus video File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_02._Marcion_Reviled|What's Rightfully Ours File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_03._False_Messiah|Persuade Him File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_04._Marcion_Defeated|A Grand Gesture File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_05._Reunification|Ending of Act 1 File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Act_2_-_Kane_Rising_2046|Opening (Keys to the Kingdom) File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_06._Awakening|Briefing File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_07._Target_-_Philadelphia|All That Glitters File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_08._Kane_Rising|The Doctor Vanishes File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_09._MARV|MARV Rising File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_10._Betrayal|The Betrayal of Kilian Qatar File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_11._Kane_Lives%3F|Hearts and Minds File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_12._The_Tacitus|Tacitus Interruptus File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_13._Endgame|Ending of Act 2 File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Act_3_-_Resurrection_2052|Opening (Will Made Flesh) File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_14._Resurrection|Briefing File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_15._The_Tacitus_Endangered|Tacitus Regained File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_16._Ascendance|Ending Sidebar File:Th1 1 File:Th1 2 File:Th1 3 File:Th1 4 File:Th1 5 File:Th1 6 File:Th1 7 File:Th1 8 File:Th1 9 File:Th1 13 File:Th1 15 File:Th2 1 File:Th2 2 File:Th2 3 File:Th2 5 File:Th2 6 File:Th2 7a File:Th2 7b File:Th2 8 File:Th2 9 File:Th2 10 File:Th2 11 File:Th2 14 File:Th2 15 File:Th2 16 File:Th2 18 File:Th2 19 File:Th3 1 File:Th3 2 File:Th3 3 File:Th3 4 File:Th3 5 Scrin cutscenes File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_01._Something_Amiss_01|Briefing, part 1 (Overwhelming Force) File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_01._Something_Amiss_02|Briefing, part 2 File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_02._More_Than_We_Bargained_For|Unexpected Resistance File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_03._Lured_Into_a_Trap|Investigating the Source File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_04._Rebellion|The Escape from Earth File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Scrin_05._Retaliation|Ending Sidebar File:A04 File:A06 File:A07 Kane's Challenge File:C&C KW Welcome To Kane's Challenge HD|Introduction File:C&C KW GDI Introduction HD|GDI Intro File:C&C KW GDI Victory HD|GDI Victory File:C&C KW Steel Talons Introduction HD|Steel Talons Intro File:C&C KW Steel Talons Victory HD|Steel Talons Victory File:C&C KW Zocom Introduction HD|ZOCOM Intro File:C&C KW Zocom Victory HD|ZOCOM Victory File:C&C KW NOD Introlduction HD|Nod Intro File:C&C NOD Victory HD|Nod Victory File:C&C KW Black Hand Introduction HD|Black Hand Intro File:C&C KW Black Hand Vinctory HD|Black Hand Victory File:C&C KW Marked Of Kane Introduction HD|Marked of Kane Intro File:C&C KW Marked Of Kane Victory HD|Marked of Kane Victory File:C&C KW Scrin Introduction HD|Scrin Intro File:C&C KW Scrin Victory HD|Scrin Victory File:C&C KW Reaper-17 Introduction HD|Reaper-17 Intro File:C&C KW Reaper-17 Victory HD|Reaper-17 Victory File:C&C KW Traveler-59 Introduction HD|Traveler-59 Intro File:C&C KW Traveler-59 Victory HD|Traveler-59 Victory File:C&C KW Potential Fulfilled HD|Ending Misc File:Cnc3logoalpha|Tiberium Wars logo File:Ealogo|EA Logo from Tiberium Wars File:Mainmenu|Main Menu screen File:Onlineloginmovie|Loggin online screen File:Skirmishsetupmovie|Skirmish Setup Screen File:G43|Place-holder video found in game files File:EalogoKW|EA Logo from Kane's Wrath Trailers Command & Conquer 3 Tiberian Wars Trailer|Debut trailer Command & Conquer 3 Tiberium Wars GDI Strategy Video|GDI Strategy Video C&C 3 Tiberium Wars Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - First Cinematic Trailer|First Cinematic Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Nod Trailer|Nod Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Scrin Trailer|Scrin Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Epic Units Trailer|Epic Units Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath- Single Player Trailer|Singleplayer Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Multiplayer Trailer|Multiplayer Trailer Command and Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Category:Cutscenes